Namikaze Legacy
by kitsune-breeze
Summary: Naruto returns after 3 yrs, no longer the idiot.He is intent on rebuilding his clan and determined to make a name for himself. Rated M for later violence and possible lemons.. Naruto x kyuubi will be two other females.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto in any form that honour falls to Kishi-dono

Namikaze Legacy

Chapter One: Homecoming

It had been three years since he left behind all he knew in the pursuit of his dreams. In those three years many things had changed, his appearance for one. He was no longer among the smaller of his peers, he now stood at 6ft in height, his golden hair now reached his shoulders and was kept out of his hair by his hiatate; he was now the mirror image of his father, the yondaime, although he still had his whisker marks this only served to make his appearance more regal in its nature. His attitude had undergone a transformation no longer did he wear his mask from childhood, long ago he had given up on Sakura and in doing so had gained an air of confidence around women, so much so that ero sennin had no longer the need to disappear for days at a time for his "research". Naruto was now co author of the icha-icha paradise series and had just released his own volume titled icha-icha kitsune adventures, which much to the annoyance of jariayia had been heralded as the best edition yet.

He had also embraced his heritage and had felt no animosity towards his parents; in fact he was proud of his father and mother. As with the Yondaime he was now a seal master and if truth be told he had now surpassed his father some time ago. He had learnt his father's signature jutsu's and had even added elemental properties to the resengan, not just wind but fire and ice. His affinity for fire came as a gift from his tenant and his ability with ice was the result of his mother's latent affinity for water coupled with his father's wind.

He had changed dramatically from the loud mouthed brat that he was when he left Kohona, he was still lively and energetic, but behind his cerulean blue eyes hid a now relatively calm, calculating personality. He still held on to his childhood in the form of pranks, however where they were once simple they were now complex with many facets, which often could lead to many outcomes. In fact he was quite the strategic genius.

The biggest change however was that of the relationship between him and his tenant, the fearsome or not so fearsome kitsune as it later turned out. Surprisingly Kyuubi was not actually a blood thirsty demon, but merely a grieving mother although you wouldn't have known that from the deep booming voice that accompanied his irregular visits to his mindscape. Over time she had told him the full story relating to the murder of her family and doing so felt a weight lifted from her soul. She was no longer driven by vengeance; the driving force now was justice which would be dispensed by the two. She had developed over time a close relationship with her host, although she no longer thought of him as such. She had during this time revealed to him her human form, which was that of a 19yr old (19,000 in demonic years). Her body was flawless and graceful, with blood red hair which flowed sensually down her back. She was dressed wearing a red kimono which only served to enhance her natural beauty. If it were not for her previous actions to all she would be considered to be a goddess. Naruto being a seal master was able to release kyuubi in her human form although he was able to control the amount of power that she possessed. Since her release their relationship had developed, they both accepted each other and connected at a deep level. He was her naru-kun and she his kyuu-hime and she felt as such in his presence.

As the gates of Kohona came into sight he began to feel a sense of anticipation, had the village changed as much as he had; and what of his friends how had they changed. "eh gaki" "eh ero-sennin" replied Naruto " we're finally back" "yeah" he mumbled "what's the matter gaki" questioned Jariaya in a fatherly tone "just wondering how much things have changed, you know the village and the people" replied Naruto sombrely. "You've grown and I can honestly say that Minato and Kushina would be very proud of you, as am I" replied Jaraiya "Thanks sensei that means a lot" answered Naruto.

Meanwhile in a certain office (cough cough Hokage's) "Today's the day Naruto-kun and Jaraiya-sama return, Tsunade-sama " Shizune chimed happily "yes it is, and I must admit I've missed that gaki, I wonder how much he's changed" replied Tsunade.

As the three approached the gates, the sense of anticipation grew especially within the blond, Kyuu however began to feel anxious about her return, and the blond felt this and with a gentle touch and smile reassured his companion. "Halt, state your name and reason for your visit to Kohona" stated the chunnin guards "I am the legendary toad sage Jaraiya and these are my companions Naruto and Kyuu Namikaze" stated Jaraiya "Gomen Jaraiya-dono, it's just been such a long time" replied the guards as they retreated to allow the trio to enter the village. Their first impression of the village was that little had changed, but upon closer inspection it could be seen that the village had almost completely recovered from the failed sound/sand invasion that had occurred some three years previous. "Alright let's go and see the old hag" mentioned Jaraiya, "We'll be there soon, you go ahead we're going to say hello to the old man" replied Naruto. He suddenly grasped kyuu's hand and began a gentle run towards his favourite ramen stand, whilst kyuu blushed and giggled at the childish attitude that was being exhibited by Naruto. Although truth be told she enjoyed the close contact; the type she not received in years and she was rapidly becoming accustomed to this contact, but only his. "Hey old man, two large miso for your best customer" he asked in a merry tone. Teuchi looked over towards the counter and as he did so a smile began to spread across his face "Naruto is that you" "yeah I'm back old man" "Guess who's back" shouted Teuchi to the back of the stand. A young attractive woman came towards the counter "Oh kami, is that you Naruto-kun" asked Ayame. Naruto looked up and smiled "ohayo Ayame-chan", with this she blushed and leapt across the counter and grabbed him in a hug "we've missed you Naruto-kun" cooed Ayame as she released him. Kyuu sat there amused at the scene, but she didn't feel any jealousy as she knew that she held a place deep within Naruto's heart. Ayame however was melting on the inside, she couldn't believe that Naruto could be this attractive, in her mind she began to have thoughts of her and Naruto engaging in various activities all of which would be considered hentai, this only served to increase her blush to an even brighter shade of crimson. This didn't go unnoticed by those present "See you later old man, Ayame-chan we've got to report in to the Hokage" said Naruto as he and Kyuu left the stand on their way towards Hokage tower.

Jaraiya climbed through the window into Tsunade's office "Do you have to do that, there is a door you know" shouted Tsunade as her eye's twitched almost uncontrollably. "Geez Tsunade calm down break out the sake and I'll fill you in on the gaki" "where is he" "He will be here" replied Jaraiya. "Anyway the short of it is Kyuubi is free" "WHAT THE CK" screamed Tsunade as Shizune ran into the room "Tsunade-sama" "Relax, it's not what you think" replied Jaraiya as he tried to diffuse the situation. "Damn gaki" Tsunade muttered as she took a large drink of sake "I'm getting to old for this crap" she mumbled as she reached for another bottle, it just seemed like it was going to be one of those days. "Anyway she...yes Kyuubi's a she has as much power as Naruto allows her and she is very close to the gaki" he stated as he started to giggle. "JARAIYA" shouted Tsunade as she began to twitch almost uncontrollably, sensing imminent danger he carried on " He can now control six tails of her chakra, and has learnt all his father's jutsu's and he's improved on some of them. He has four elemental affinities" Tsunade choked on her sake, yeap it was definitely going be one of those days "carry on" she said "well he is gifted in wind, water, fire and ice" "alright I want a full report asap and that means NO PEEPING" she said as she got up and clenched her fist. "Okay" he replied as he waved his arms passively making his way towards the door, he wasn't that stupid, to try the window not with her in that mood.

Tsunade sat back down and reached for the bottle when the door opened "Eh BAA-CHAN" no sooner had the words left his mouth, he found himself meeting Tsunades fist as he flew back through the door and embedded in the wall "I told you brat never call me that again" "but you'll always be a baa-chan to me" he replied smiling. She moved towards him quickly, he closed his eyes expecting another hit, but instead he felt the air leave his lungs as he was embraced in a bone crushing hug "I've missed you naruto-kun" she whimpered as she cried tears not of sorrow but happiness. "Can't breathe" he mumbled as his face seemed to flush and grow "Hokage-sama he can't breathe" kyuu said looking concerned " Oh " replied Tsunade as she released Naruto and he fell in a heap while walked back to her desk.

"Anyway welcome back Naruto-kun and Kyuu, tomorrow you'll be tested on your abilities in the main arena, the test will decide what I do with you" " bring it on baa-chan" replied Naruto grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Anyway here are the keys to your estate, go make yourselves at home" "thanks Tsunade-chan" replied Naruto as he took the keys and headed towards the door with Kyuu. "Naruto after the test tomorrow, you will have to come before the council to formally claim your heritage... welcome home" with that the door closed and the pair were gone.

The pair walked through the clan district past the Uchiha district when they came to a set of gates, which opened up into a large garden with a variety of plants and shrubs growing wildly, their colours vivid gave an indication of beauty the garden once held. Naruto bit his finger and ran the bloodied finger around the lock, the gates began to glow a shimmering emerald and then opened. Naruto and Kyuu walked along the path which revealed a large ornately decorated house, which stood three stories in height and a sandy yellow in colour. The house was not imposing like the Hyuuga manor, but felt welcoming and elicited an air of warmth and security, the pair walked up the steps to the door opening it, to reveal a spacious hallway which had three portraits on the wall, although they were obscured by a film of dust. Naruto gently wiped away the dust to reveal images of his parentsa tear formed in the corner of his eye, Kyuu seeing this gently wiped it away and gently reassured him of how proud his parents would have been. Naruto and Kyuu embraced each other and revelled in the warm and security of the embrace for what felt like minutes but in reality a few seconds. The two explored the remainder of the house and found it to have six bedrooms all of which were large and well furnished, the kitchen was large not luxurious but functional. "Finally we have a home Kyuu-hime "Naruto spoke softly into her ear, Kyuu on the other hand was imagining the sound of tiny paws (cough feet) running around the house and grounds. The atmosphere was broken by the familial sound of Naruto's stomach, which even now signalled time for ramen.

After the pair had eaten the pair went back to their new home and some much needed rest, as the next day would be eventful to say the least. Naruto feel quickly asleep, Kyuu on the other hand was lying gently upon Naruto's chest enjoying the closeness and security that he provided, images flooding her mind of what she was going to do to her Naru-kun, as the blood gently dripped from her nose the unexpected happened she promptly did a 'Hinata' and fainted into a world of hentai.

A/N: yes I know that i havn't introduced the rookie's yet but don't worry they will be there, also i am open to adding another couple of the girls to be with Naruto suggestions appreciated. This is my first fic so review and flame away (just not too hot ). I will also do a prequel focusing on the three years later. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN NARUTO...KISHI DOES.

Namikaze Legacy

Chapter Two: Revelations

News of his return had spread like wildfire throughout the village, some were happy at the news as they held him in a state of high regard due to his performance during the failed sand/sound invasion; this status only improved with the rumour that he had left with the legendary sannin Jariaya, who had previously trained the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. Others in the village especially the older generation still viewed Naruto with a great deal of distain and the training given to him by the sannin was perceived as a betrayal of the Yondaime; many of the older generation saw irony in that the Yondaime died in battle against the fox, only for the fox in their eyes to be trained by the Yondaime's sensei.

Predictably Danzo fell into the group of those who could not see beyond the demon, he was slightly different in that he was consumed by loathing and hatred not just for the demon, but also for its host. He was especially furious that the demon had been out of reach for the last couple of years, this was a source of concern for him as without knowing what the demon was capable of, and he couldn't plan accordingly. Fortunately this was going to be remedied very soon; tomorrow the council and Danzo himself were going to be present at an assessment of the demon's abilities, so he could gather the information himself. The council had insisted that they be present, some had motives similar to Danzo's; but others namely from the ninja clans whose children were among the rookies held Naruto with a degree of admiration and some even suspected his heritage.

A majority of the rookies were having an evening get together at Teuchi's, when Ayame let it slip that Naruto had returned and that in her words he was 'hot', but what really got tongues wagging among the group was the description of the beautiful girl that had accompanied him. Kiba couldn't believe that Naruto could get a girl as 'hot' as Ayame described. Sakura, Ino and Tenten had their curiosity sparked they all had similar thoughts which revolved around the perception that how could the Naruto they knew be hot in any sense. Hinata on the other hand was silently contemplating that now she would have more competition for her Naruto-kun; fortunately over the last couple of years her sense of determination had grown and she now firmly believed that she would be at Naruto's side. She was now determined to show her feelings towards him; the big question she was asking herself was whether or not she could actually stay coherent and conscious when the opportunity and time arose.

Whilst they were all stood there lost in their own thoughts team eights jounin sensei Kurenai approached, the group were completely oblivious to her presence. She had come to let the rookies and in particular Hinata know that Naruto was back in Kohona, she was currently getting very irritated at her presence being ignored. She coughed gently to get their attention.

"Gomen Kurenai- sensei" stated Kiba and Hinata in a rather apologetic manner as they emerged from their respective trains of thought.

"I just thought I'd let you that Naruto is back "said Kurenai

"We know" replied Kiba, 'well that explains Hinata's trance thought Kurenai as she began to walk away after a couple of paces she turnt and told them to be at the stadium in the morning as Naruto was to be assessed to see how much his skills had grown.

Kiba being his competitive self started stating how he would beat him regardless of how much he had grown; Hinata still being a semi trance like state totally misheard Kiba and had images involving beating Naruto's growth running through her imagination, consequently she flushed a bright crimson and fainted with a blissful smile whilst mumbling 'hmm Naruto-kun'.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the village a certain spandex wearing jounin had just met up with his clone and was informing him of the revival of the springtime of youth and that how the flames were burning brighter than ever; in doing so any villagers that were in the vicinity ended up suffering from severe psychological trauma, for many of these villagers they would no longer dream but would suffer from horrific nightmares of never ending cliffs and waves blighted by the antics of a duo in green spandex.

The sunlight shone brightly across the bedroom, making the body of Kyuu almost appear to be glowing in the early dawn light. Naruto was just lying there, awake absorbing the beauty of his companion. His thoughts drifted slowly towards the upcoming events of the day; he knew he was to be assessed and if he was to guess then his opponent or at least one of them would be Kakashi, but he had no idea who else would be present. Then there was the council, which would be eventful to say the least. He decided to put it all to the back of his mind and just enjoy the warmth and comfort of Kyuu for just a little longer.

Kyuu awoke when the sun shone onto her face, she opened her eyes found herself captivated by his cerulean eyes and leaned up to give him a gentle kiss, which he reciprocated and deepened, she firmly grasped his head and a battle of tongues ensued, the heat within her began to build, a passion which had not been explored for years was yearning to escape and run rampant. Her hands began to wander down his chest towards his member as she reached to grasp it; he broke the kiss and gently removed her hand.

"There's plenty of time for that later my hime" whispered Naruto into her ear; she trembled the frustration she felt was immeasurable.

"There better be" she growled, he moved towards her and kissed her again, before they both got up to get ready for the events that would follow.

Kyuu decided that it would be best if she chose the clothing which he would wear today; he ended up with a pair of baggy black jounin trousers with multiple pockets for all his scrolls and accessories, as well as a mesh shirt which appeared to cling to his body displaying his muscular physique. His coat was white like his father's except it had a fox adorning the back with nine red flames surrounded by yellow flashes emblazoned across the back. His hiatate was tied around his forehead with material coloured so that it matched the coat. She decided to wear a kimono which was an exact match in style to Naruto's, but showed a considerable amount of cleavage, her hair was flowing down her back. Overall her look was exotic and sultry.

As the two walked through the streets of Kohona both were the subjects of various looks. The men both young and old looked at Kyuu with a sense of longing and lust, whilst looking at Naruto with looks of hatred and especially envy. Naruto responded to these looks with a mild dose of killer intent which caused most of the men to literally piss themselves. Naruto was being admired by the ladies in a similar way to which Kyuu had been by the men and consequently had a group of them following the pair as they headed towards the stadium. Kyuu responded not by using her own killer intent but by grabbing Naruto and kissing him passionately, this served two purposes. Firstly it was a blatant hand's off to any other woman and secondly it was a taste of what was to come later. Needless to say most of the women just backed off.

Naruto and Kyuu entered the stadium walking side by side; to the casual observer it would appear as if two dignitaries were making a formal entrance. Naruto looked up to the boxes and saw that both Tsunade and Jariaya were present. He also noticed the council as he felt the weak killer intent focused upon him, he took note of this and stored it away for future use. Around the edge of the stadium were various ninja of different ranks including many of the rookies and all of their senseis. Kyuu looked into Naruto eyes and he just smiled; no words were needed, she knew he would be fine. She proceeded to walk up to the box where Jariaya and Tsunade were, while Naruto walked to the centre of the battlefield. All of the ninja's present couldn't help but notice how much like the Yondaime he looked and he seemed to hold himself with the same air of confidence that the Yondaime once had, he also gave off an aura of dangerousness. Three of the females present were awestruck by the way that he carried himself and considered him to be very attractive. Anko couldn't believe that he was the same genin from the forest of death all those years ago.

"What I wouldn't give to taste his blood again along with a few other things" she almost shouted to Kurenai. Inwardly however her thoughts were more surreal, she felt an aura which screamed understanding and protection. She was attracted to him but whether or not she could lower the mask that was built upon the pain of her past was another matter.

Hinata and Ayame had their previous thoughts confirmed in regards to Naruto; this was the man that they loved and admired from afar where he belonged on the centre stage. They knew the confidence they had in him was fully justified and they both wished that they were in the position that Kyuu held by his side.

Tsunade walked to the balcony and surveyed the crowd; the ninja present as well as the council looked expectantly, when from the shadows behind Tsunade a man walked through into the light. There were whispers amongst the crowd especially among the council; some had recognised this man as the current firelord, all of the council were wondering why he was here in Kohona and more importantly why didn't they know.

"It is a pleasure to be invited to Kohona and to first hand witness the will of fire, which burns most brightly in this village" stated the firelord; there was then a mild applause from the crowd, which only abated when Tsunade raised her hand.

"We are most honoured by your presence at these proceedings for the ranking of Naruto Namikaze" stated Tsunade in a formal tone, but inwardly she was suppressing a rather large smirk. The crowd began to whisper and confusion began to take root in the crowd; most had a similar thought which was how could Naruto be a Namikaze, it was common knowledge among the ninja that the last Namikaze was the Yondaime and that when he died, so did the clan. Yet in front of them the Hokage had announced that Naruto was in fact a Namikaze.

Outwardly the members of the council appeared to be expressionless as they all held their composure in the presence of the crowd and the firelord. Inwardly however that was a different story some of the various ninja clans were not totally surprised by this revelation; some however were fuming not only at the announcement but also at the timing, the ball so to speak was not only in their court but was booby trapped. If Danzo had an eye beneath that patch of his it would have been twitching uncontrollably. For the moment however appearances were everything in the game of power and control; the council members knew this well.

"This test of Naruto Namikaze will consist of three elements and so will be made up of three all out spars, which will be decided when one is no longer able to continue" Tsunade announced to the crowd. The anticipation began to build among the crowd as the start drew ever closer.

"First spar Naruto Namikaze and Hatake Kakashi" announced Tsunade. The crowd fell into a deathly silence and the atmosphere thickened. A significant portion of the crowd thought that this spar would be over quickly; after all Kakashi was a legend in his own right and not to mention the son of a legend.

Kakashi appeared in the centre of the arena in a cloud of smoke; his sharingan eye already revealed, the crowd noticed this and a similar thought ran through all of their minds 'he's taking it seriously'.

"Ah Kakashi...I had this feeling that it would be you" chuckled Naruto.

"Shall we Naruto...lesson one taijitsu" stated Kakashi nonchalantly.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and sped across the arena rapidly closing the distance between the two, Naruto pulled out a kunai in response and sped to meet the oncoming form of Kakashi. The two met in an almighty clang of metal as kunai met kunai; a cloud of dust erupted and engulfed the pair. The spectators were awestruck; they could feel the power emanating from the pair. The dust settled and the pair were exchanging punches and kicks with neither giving ground, Naruto stumbled forwards and Kakashi spun around behind him.

"Never turn your back on your opponent Naruto" Kakashi said with a bit of a giggle. He then proceeded to say whilst giggling 'sennin goroshi'.

Time slowed down Naruto knew what was coming next and he wanted no part of it; he glanced to his left and caught sight of someone, perfect he thought and quickly performed a seal less kawarmi.

Kakashi's fingers went forward aiming for the rear of Naruto; chakra enhanced for a bit more kick, his fingers impacted and he heard a girlish squeal. This squeal didn't sound like Naruto; he looked up only to see the spandex clad form of Gai soaring across the skyline out of the stadium.

Those who knew Gai on a personal level couldn't help but snigger, all of the rookies present were rolling around on the floor, with the exception of Lee who was sobbing and repeatedly saying how his sensei's youth had been defiled. Although the general consensus was that this was some recompense for all the Gai-Lee moments that they had endured.

Kakashi himself was sniggering away beneath his mask; Naruto was at the very least showing himself to be the number one surprising ninja.

"Tsk Tsk Kakashi..." came Naruto's voice from behind as he completed the seals for the Kirigature no jutsu. The mist enveloped the arena and completely obscured the pair; not only from each other, but from the crowd.

"Lesson two ninjitsu...eh Naruto" echoed through the mist.

Both Kakashi and Naruto proceeded to create mizu bunshins; which were fighting each other throughout the mist. Kakashi decided to up the stakes and performed the seals for Doton, Tsuiga no jutsu, fortunately Naruto heard part of the jutsu being called and rapidly began a set of seals of his own pouring a significant amount of chakra into it. He finished the final seal and just announced the jutsu as Kakashi's summon dogs broke through the earth and grabbed his legs. Kakashi heard the announcement of Doton yomi numa

"Shit" yelled Kakashi as he pumped chakra into his legs and leapt away from the arena up to the stands as the swamp expanded across the arena swallowing anything in its path. The crowd were amazed that someone was giving Kakashi such a hard time. The summon dogs which were holding Naruto's legs were swallowed and poofed out of existence. Naruto then stopped pumping chakra into the jutsu and the swamp disappeared. Naruto followed this up with a fuuton daitoppa; which cleared the remaining mist and left Naruto in the centre of the arena with his coat bellowing. It was like a snapshot of the past; an image of the Yondaime in all his glory, as many of the older generation remembered him. This struck a chord with many of them, when put with the earlier announcement of Naruto's heritage.

"Kakashi shall we finish this "stated Naruto confidently as Kakashi re-entered the arena.

"Why not" he replied with his ever present air of nonchalance; he began the seals for his signature move raikiri, whilst a short distance away Naruto began charging a rasen shuriken.

Once he had the elemental rasengan stable he began to infuse it with a second elemental chakra, that of water. The water and wind began to fuse together; particles of ice formed around the leading edge, with both of their jutsu's fully charged they looked up and began to speed towards each other.

They met both jutsu clashed the raikiri seemed to be absorbed by the elemental rasengan and to the observer it appeared to flicker with a golden glow, it took on an ethereal appearance which awed all present. Kakashi knew that it was now over, the leading edge of ice began to cut away at his uniform and skin, seeing this Naruto powered down his jutsu.

The crowd fell silent; they had just witnessed something which they thought they would not see for a long time, Kakashi had been overpowered by a genin and it was at this moment many of the crowd accepted as the heir to the Namikaze name.

Tsunade stepped forward and announced Naruto as the winner of the first spar; many of the ninja in the crowd began to applaud as did some of the council members, some however looked down with distain. Danzo felt as if his convictions were being vindicated and felt a sense of urgency developing within him; he knew that whatever he was going to do, he had to do it soon. The applause and silent contemplation that was occurring was brought to an abrupt end when Tsunade raised her hand.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances" she announced whilst looking towards Naruto with a slight smirk.

"The second round has been forfeited by Maito Gai, who is currently suffering from psychological trauma"

If anyone had seen Gai they would have seen a broken man huddled in the corner of his hospital room; whilst rocking to and fro repeated mumbling 'how his youthfulness had been forever tainted'.

"We will now proceed with the third and final round, which will be Mitarashi Anko and Naruto Namikaze" announced Tsunade

It would be safe to say that Naruto never saw that one coming; he remembered her from his earlier genin exams as slightly psychotic; well not slightly, she was by all appearances a blood lusting psycho. He had a feeling that this was going to get messy and that she would most definitely enjoy it and to be honest it gave him the shivers. Anko entered the arena in her trademark trench coat; chewing a stick of dango, with a handful of kunai's at the ready. She immediately let loose a volley towards Naruto, one cut his cheek. A sense of déjà vu struck Naruto just like the forest of death she cut him before it had even begun.

"I wonder if your blood tastes even better than last time; you've had time to mature, like good sake" Anko said with a smirk on her face. 'Fuck she's a damn deranged bitch' he thought. He quickly shifted into a defensive stance and pulled out a three pronged kunai in one hand and a transferable seal in the other.

They sped towards each other kunai clashing backwards and forwards; he couldn't believe how bloody agile she was, they took turns in striking out at each other. He could have sworn that she loved it. The reality was that it was her duty and that her demeanour was all part of the mask she wore for her role, however she was going to give it everything she had.

He'd had enough of this so he moved in close and allowed her to slice his arm; this so that he could place a seal on her back. He then withdrew back a distance and began a set of seals for suiton teppodama and as he landed, he shot a volley of water bullets at Anko. She flipped to and fro gracefully avoiding the projectiles, but unfortunately she was clipped by the final one. The impact knocked the wind out of her as she bounced along the ground, finally crashing into the barrier at the edge of the field.

She was pissed; wiping away the blood from her lips she began a set of seals of her own and slammed her hands into the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" she yelled; the crowd and Naruto knew what was coming next and he hated snakes with a passion. The smoke cleared and two 30 foot snakes were looming above him; one immediately began diving towards him, he knew he couldn't totally avoid it without revealing his trump card and so he flew through the seals for hari jizo. The snake engulfed the armoured form of Naruto and began to writhe around in obvious distress and a few seconds later it managed to spit out his spine covered form. He then ran through another set of seals and slammed his hand onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose yatai kuzushi no jutsu" came the cry; as enormous toad dropped from the sky crushing the two snakes, Anko had to pull a quick kawarimi with an empty seat in the stands just so she wasn't crushed herself. She jumped back down on to the field and threw a couple of kunai towards Naruto while she closed the distance between them. Once she was within range she called out one of her signature moves seneijashu; 'for fuck sake' was the only thing that he had time to think, as he dodged numerous fang bearing mouths bearing down upon him. He jumped in to the air and threw a couple of shuriken; Anko believed he was retreating, that was until she heard the call of 'shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu'.

Kunai began to rain down on her; she directed the snakes to protect her from the onslaught that was pushing her back, the snakes were ripped to pieces and kunai began to tear at her skin. She struggled to stay on her feet and knew that she had enough chakra for one last attack; she gathered the last of her chakra and began to go through a number of seals and let loose a katon karyu endan and then fell to her knees.

Naruto saw the dragon bearing down on him and barely had enough time to pull off a suiton suijinheki; both jutsu's met and cancelled each other out, all that remained was a cloud of water vapour which covered the ground in between Anko and Naruto.

"It's over Anko cannot continue she's out of chakra" said Naruto as he walked over towards her; he knelt down and picked her up bridal style and began to carry her across the field, she gently nuzzled into his firm chest and her arms were draped around his neck, a part of her could get use to this. He walked across the field and gently placed her next to Kurenai; she reluctantly let go of him. Kurenai looked at her friend's body which was covered with blood with concern.

"It's alright Anko-chan is only exhausted and they are only scratches" he turned around and walked back to the field only to be greeted by applause from the gathered shinobi. If he had looked back he would have seen a slight blush present on the face of Anko. Kurenai however did notice and filed it away for future 'blackmail material', not many people made a dent in the mask that was Anko.

Tsunade and the firelord made their way to the edge of the balcony; she raised her hand and coughed loudly to get the attention of all those present.

"I am proud to see that the will of fire burns brightly and that my visit has been most enjoyable" the crowd applauded as did the council, although many of the members were still trying to discern the true purpose of his visit.

"Naruto Namikaze you will be informed of the outcome of this examination at the forthcoming council meeting" with this Tsunade and the firelord walked away into the shadows.

Kyuu bound down to Naruto and leapt upon him delivering a fierce kiss and congratulated him on his performance, but pointed out that he was too relaxed. He gently stroked her cheeks and told her that he knew and did only what had to be done. Jariaya appeared and told the pair to be at the council chambers in an hour's time.

A/N: Next time the council meeting and the beginning of the rescue Gaara arc.

P.S please review and if you have any input let me know...so I can improve.

Until next time..kitsune breeze


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...there said it

For those who have reviewed thanks  and in answering the question regarding Kakashi and knowing of Naruto's heritage, well being minato's student it's quite safe to assume that he knew as for why he treated him the way he did well that could probably be a story in itself.

Suggestions for pairings with Naruto are still being considered although two are definite but I'm not saying at the moment. There is a poll running on my profile page...so vote away

Namikaze Legacy

Chapter three:

He thought that the test had gone well, as well as could be expected he chuckled to himself when he thought of Gai's predicament, the plus side was that there would be no sunset genjutsu's for a while. In his opinion that alone was worth a promotion.

As the pair walked hand in hand to Teuchi's for a quick snack Kakashi came across to congratulate him for his demonstration of maturity and unpredictability; for Naruto this felt like a first Kakashi had never in the past praised him for anything, he was for all intents and purposes 'dead last'; although he didn't hold Kakashi in high regards as a sensei, he was still his first sensei, so accordingly he gave him a pre-release copy of the next icha icha. That gesture alone he figured when the time came would be worth a few favours. Teuchi and Ayame were impressed with his performance and gave him the first few bowls on the house; there was no food in the village which could compare to the old man's cooking. The foursome talked catching up on some of the happenings that had occurred in the village since he had left, apparently all of the other rookies were now chunnin with the exception of Neji and Shino who were now jounin. Naruto felt happy for his friends but disappointed that he had not been there to share those good times.

Naruto and Kyuu arrived at the council chambers; in the past it would have been a great source of concern to be in this position, as he knew that some of the members had tried to have him assassinated when he was younger. He was never sure who these members were as quite often he wasn't in any sort of state to remember anything; unfortunately for these members Kyuu knew everyone of their faces intimately and justice would be served cold.

Tsunade and Jariaya exited the chambers and approached the pair.

"Are you ready Naruto?"

"No; but it's something that has to be done now isn't it"

The three turnt and walked back towards the chamber and the inevitable chaos that would ensue; meanwhile Kyuu cast a kitsune genjutsu over herself; this rendered her invisible to everyone including those with either the sharingan or byukagan, the only one aware of her continued was Naruto, she followed the trio as they entered the chamber.

The chamber itself was cylindrical and had three tiers; the highest tier was filled with the more influential ninja clans, the middle tier was for the less influential clans and the lower tier was full of rich civilians blinded by their own greed. Situated just slightly above the highest tier was the box for the Hokage; this was apparently empty...

Initially there was silence, all heads turned towards the newcomers and almost reflexively the sneers and the whispering begun. It wasn't as if this was something new to him; but it still hurt and as always he refused to give others the satisfaction of knowing that they got to him.

"Silence...This meeting will come to order" yelled Tsunade as she put her fist through the wall; causing a large number of the civilians to piss themselves, many of them hadn't experienced such fear since the Sandaime threatened to kill anyone who tried to kill Naruto when he was younger.

Kyuu walked under her genjutsu and sat on the stairs in between the two higher tiers; biding her time, this session would decide who would meet their fate first.

"First order of business is the assessment of Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto looked at Tsunade who just winked.

"It has been decided that he be promoted to the rank of Jounin"

Immediately within the civilians there was uproar; screams were heard and abuse yelled all directed at Naruto.

"We can't have an abomination like him in any position of authority...he shouldn't even be a ninja" screamed one oversized man.

"He should be killed he's a murderer and a demon" shouted one man arrogantly looking towards his associates as they nodded in agreement.

The moment the word demon was spoken the top two tiers fell silent; Tsunade stormed over and let loose an almighty punch, her hand went into the skull of the once arrogant civilian. There was no expression to be seen as where his face once existed there was now just Tsunade's fist stuck; blood and brain sprayed those next to him, and dripped from the wrist of the Hokage. All present were in a state of shock; they couldn't actually believe that the Hokage would be willing to go as far as she had; all eyes were rooted upon her as she tried to pull her hand out, the result was a sickening crunch and the tearing of flesh as his head separated not only from her hand, but also from his body as it rolled across the floor.

It came to a stop by Jariaya's foot; only to be crushed by it, anyone who wasn't shitting themselves now was. Kyuu from her vantage point was admittedly quite impressed with the impact that Tsunade's actions were having.

"Now are there anymore objections" stated Tsunade as she removed the gristle from her fingers. The silence was eerie and the atmosphere was tense; whatever objections there were disappeared and was replaced the strong desire of self preservation.

"Good; now that's settled we can move on to the second order of business, the heritage of said Naruto Uzumaki"

"What do you mean Hokage?" asked one of the civilians rather meekly.

"Glad you asked" replied Tsunade with an ever growing smirk; which didn't go unnoticed by all those present and to be honest considering what had just transpired alarm bells began to ring in the heads of many.

"Now that Naruto has reached the rank of jounin and is of age; in accordance with the final will of the Yondaime"

"There was no final will of the Yondaime" shouted Danzo.

"If there was we the council would have executed it" stated Homura confidently.

"There is and I have it" replied Tsunade.

"So why hasn't it been brought to the councils attention before" piped in Homura in a rather condescending manner; whilst Koharu nodded in agreement.

"Well my sensei; the late Sandaime didn't trust you the council to honour the final will of the Yondaime seeing as you the council treated his final wish with contempt" stated a by now rather smug Tsunade.

A rather stupid or rather councilwoman with a death wish stood up and pointed to Naruto

"He killed the yon" she never finished the sentence as she was hit with the killer intent of not only Tsunade, but Jariaya as well; she fell to the floor foaming at the mouth and convulsing.

"That is why you were never told; not only did you not honour his final wish, but some of you are responsible for numerous attempts on Naruto's life both in your official capacity and unofficially by hiring individuals from outside Kohona"

Many in the chamber began giving others accusing looks with the hope of drawing attention away from themselves.

"Anyway those of you who are guilty will pay" Tsunade let this statement hold in the air.

"When you meet kami and the Yondaime, when your natural time comes"

'That will be sooner than some of you think' thought Kyuu

"Back to the point; as I was saying in accordance with the final will of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, when Naruto reached a specified age or rank he was to be told of his family and receive his heritance"

"Naruto is the son of Kushina Uzumaki from the former whirlpool country and wife of Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage"

"Have you proof of this Hokage" sneered Danzo with the full belief that there were no records he had made sure of that within Kohona's archives and medical records.

"Yes I have proof" replied Tsunade; Danzo couldn't believe what he was hearing; his root anbu had been methodical in obtaining everything that they could get their hands on regarding the Yondaime and his family. The only place they couldn't access was the sandaime's personal library and Yondaime's estate as both were protected by various powerful seals, which killed a number of root members before they gave up.

He needed to think quickly and buy time in order to find some kind of resolution to this problem; too many things were at stake, little did the others on the council know time was running out for the village. Danzo couldn't afford his years of careful planning to go to ruin; and the recognising of the son of the Yondaime would definitely piss on his parade.

"I believe then Hokage that we the council should retire and inspect the authenticity of this proof"

"Yes that would be most prudent" interjected Koharu

"I concur; it would be wise to be prudent in these circumstances" piped up Homura.

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was hearing; but then again this was Danzo and his cronies, even still something didn't sit right with her. She had a feeling that he was up to something; little did she know how right she was, but what he had planned was far more sinister than she would have believed.

To say that Naruto was becoming pissed at the way things were turning out was an understatement as unwittingly he had released an enormous amount of killer intent and all those in the room were looking at him; even the anbu posted outside burst in with weapons drawn and were poised to attack.

"Stand down and get out" yelled a furious Tsunade as she punched the nearest anbu straight back out of the chamber leaving him imprinted in the wall. The remaining anbu knowing full well what a pissed Hokage is capable of left in a swirl of leaves.

"Is there anything you would like to add Naruto?"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"It seems that the council has forgotten the sacrifice that my father and me have made for the welfare of Kohona; or is it that the council doesn't value my clan, I personally feel that this council has grown power hungry and fat on the sacrifice of my father and to be honest I don't believe that you deserve my service"

"Why you insolent brat, who you think you are?" sneered Homura.

"I am Naruto Namikaze; Son of the Yondaime and last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki; and let's not forget a member of this council, although I'm ashamed to say it"

"There be no de" started Koharu as Naruto shun shined over and withdrew a kunai with the intention of decapitation.

"Naruto no" screamed Tsunade; Naruto stopped as his motion just as the cold steel touched the neck of Koharu. The tension in the atmosphere was palpitable; he withdrew his kunai and replaced it.

"You're lucky you never finished that sentence; Sandaime's law still applies and you know the punishment" said Naruto with an Anko like smirk. He returned to Tsunade's side and gave her a wink. She always wanted to scare the shit out of the old coot and judging by the expression on Koharu's face and the accompanying sweat he'd done a good job.

"Naruto is right sandaime's law still applies and as the last Namikaze he is indeed a member of this council as he is now eligible to assume his position as head of the clan" a brief silence ensued.

"As for the council recessing to examine the validity of the evidence that is unacceptable and so won't be happening"

"We have every right Hokage and we can overrule your decision on such matters" stated Homura with a misplaced tone of arrogance.

"Yes you can overrule the Hokage on certain matters" came another voice from above.

Those in the chamber looked up only to see the firelord in his formal robes looking down upon the chamber from the Hokage's booth.

"I see that this council doubt's the authenticity of the proof of Naruto's heritage" said the firelord in a somewhat sombre tone.

"No; we believe that it would be best for Kohona and its stability to ensure the validity of his heritage, it wouldn't be perceived to well by the other shinobi nations if we were to duped" stated one of the civilians

"Are you saying that you doubt me and my integrity; as it was me that provided the evidence" his tone began to rise.

"Evidence sent to me by the Yondaime himself before he left to seal the fox in his very own son" his voice was now a roar. The civilian council members shrunk back in their seats; fearful not only for their safety, but for their position. The firelord had supreme power over the council and could remove anyone; although this power had not been used for years.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you recognise him; I have already done so, as have some of the other countries"

The council was split in confusion some of the ninja clans such as Nara and Akimichi thought it was about time as in their opinion the council no longer served the interests of Kohona; it was now just a playpen for the powerful using the population as pawns in their own games. The elders and the civilian portion were not happy and could feel that a wind of change had begun to blow; however certain members still had 'projects' that they believed would swing the balance of power back to them, it was just a matter of timing.

Danzo decided to play along with the game; it would buy some time and perhaps cause some confusion.

"If I may" Danzo spoke with a false sense of reverence.

"As the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki it would be in the best interests of not only Kohona; but the clan if we enact clan restoration act. Then perhaps the clan could be restored to its former status, which we in our foolishness have overlooked due to reasons of hurt caused in the past"

Many of the others present in the hall almost had a seizure; here was Danzo not only apologizing, but also seeking to restore the clan. It sent a chill up the spine of many especially Tsunade; who had dealt with Danzo many times in the past and to say that this was out of character was a understatement, it was more likely that you would find a heterosexual among the last Uchiha and that was a long shot.

"That would be a good first step towards making amends to the clan which you have wronged; Also as of now I give the Hokage the right to suspend the council and permanently remove non ninja clan members, I believe that this is for the good of Kohona"

The council were shocked with these events and were stunned to silence; many of them contemplating what their future actions might be, they also realised that they had a close escape and had another chance. Their power games would have to be played in a more sublime way from now on or everything would be lost.

"I look forward to hearing great things from the Namikaze Naruto-san; Tsunade, Jariaya I will see you later" with that the firelord disappeared from view.

"I believe that this session is closed" said Tsunade as she turned around and led both Naruto and Jariaya out of the chamber.

Homura and Koharu began talking among themselves plotting how they would have to act before any heirs were born of the demon; this was unfortunate as Kyuu was still present and she fully intended to sire the first heir, she also decided there and then who would be the first to receive judgement. She followed the pair as they left the chamber and walked the corridors of the tower; still plotting away and to be honest she found it rather irritating, didn't they have anything better to speak about. They finally split up as they reached Homura's chamber and as Koharu continued on; Kyuu slipped in the door just before Homura closed it.

Kyuu walked up behind Homura and put chakra into her fingers as she touched the neck of Homura effectively paralysing him. She walked around and faced him; the genjutsu was released as their eyes met. He attempted to speak but found that he couldn't; the atmosphere in the room began to fill with Homura's fear.

"Your wondering why I'm here? ; well let's just say you have been found guilty of treason and conspiracy" He began to sweat and shake almost uncontrollably; which Kyuu found quite amusing and began to cackle in a sinister way, which only heightened the fear which Homura felt.

"I am here to carry out the punishment of death; but don't worry your death will serve a purpose as a warning to other's that their time is near" She approached him and raised her hand; visibly her nails extended into claws which were seven inches long, she gently caressed his face as her hand fell gently upon his shoulder. He suddenly tensed as her claws tore into his shoulder and pulled out the tendons without cutting them; she did the same with the other shoulder, blood was pooling on the floor and it wouldn't be long before he passed out from blood loss. He tried to move but it was no use; he couldn't speak or scream, all he could feel was the pain which was over whelming him eating away at his mind. The pain was beyond all that he could imagine and he was silently praying that death would come as it would be a relief; but Kyuu had other plans, she feed him blood pills and used a jutsu to heighten every sensation that he would feel. Kyuu was going to drag out his suffering for a while and enjoy doing so; no one was going to stop her bearing a child least of all these fools.

Kyuu proceeded to hang Homura from the ceiling suspended by his exposed tendons and began to break his bones one by one; the pain Homura was experiencing seemed to intensify with each break, he felt helpless knowing that no one would be coming to help him and end his suffering anytime soon. There were only a few bones which remained unbroken and that was only because they were supporting his weight; she stepped back to look at her handiwork and thought it needed that something extra, and then it came to her. Kyuu approached him and using chakra awoke his member; when it reached its full size she used a katon jutsu to superheat one of her nails and then like a knife through hot butter she severed and cauterised both wounds, catching the hardened member as it fell. She didn't want to touch it but had to in order to complete her work.

Homura at this point was on the edge of losing both his sanity and consciousness; he believed that the pain could not get worse, how wrong he was the pain came in waves each more intense than the one before. He felt as if he was going to explode from the pain itself.

Kyuu walked around behind him with his now detached member in her hand and rammed it into his ass; his body convulsed and twitched for what felt like an eternity for Homura before he finally lost consciousness. She removed his member which was covered in blood and walked over to the wall; then she wrote 'traitor of the leaf 'in his blood. Kyuu walked over to his suspended body and rammed the member back into his ass; she stepped back for one last look at Homura who was suspended above a pool of blood by his own tendons, he was truly broken and she felt that whoever saw his body would get the message. She decided to end his life and leave his body as an example; so she walked up to him and with a swipe of her claw, she severed his head and it dropped into the pool below as blood sprayed the ceiling and began to drip onto the floor below into a number of puddles.

'Now that's how you make an impression' she mused as she reapplied her genjutsu and hopped over to the window and shun shined over to the Namikaze estate, so she could get cleaned up before Naruto returned.

**Meanwhile in Suna...**

Three figures approached the walled village of Suna; all of them clothed in the black with red clouds (umm I wonder who?). One of the three decided to go ahead and get the lay of the land inside the village and run some interference; and so he dissolved into the earth and disappeared without a trace. The other two were tall; one was slim with raven coloured hair, the other was bigger in build and carried a wrapped sword upon his back. Kisame was pissed that he had to come to Suna; deserts really pissed him off, they were to dry for his liking. Itachi was as always expressionless; Kisame never could tell what his partner was thinking, but he believed that he was pissed as well yet curious at the same time. He couldn't understand why Pein had ordered them to go after Gaara especially when their assigned target had just returned to Kohona. They also heard in their last meeting that the Kumo ninja Yugito the holder of Nibi had escaped; she was on the run as such Sasori, Deidara as well as Hidan and Kakuza were sent to find her.

**Meanwhile unknown location...**

Yugito had been running for what felt like days and she was nearing exhaustion; her body was covered in cuts and her clothing was virtually shredded. She had barely escaped the pair who ambushed her; they were too confident in their abilities and that what was allowed her to escape. Since her escape she had run in to another pair; one of which used clay based explosives, some of these explosions burnt the skin from her body. Luckily for Yugito Nibi was addressing some of these wounds. The other had used some type of poison and this slowed her down somewhat; but she knew if she stopped then that would be the end of her. So she ran her survival depended upon it; for the first time in years she felt fear as did the demon inside her, this only compounded her own fear. Lightning country was no longer safe for her; she had no idea where she would go, all she knew was that now she was the hunted.

Well that's it for another chapter; for the next couple of chapter's the focus will be on rescuing Gaara and the pursuit of Yugito... I haven't decided whether or not to save her. Anyway hope you like it and please review and don't forget to vote on the pairings for Naruto...Poll running on my profile page...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay as i had uni work to do. Anyway this chapter sets up for future events all of which deviate from canon. Oh yeah I don't own Naruto

Namikaze Legacy

Chapter Four: Here kitty kitty...

The rain was pouring and the sky was dark; she was soaked to the bone and dead tired, she had been on the run for days. It had been days since she had escaped from the hands of Sasori and Deidara; she couldn't stop as she knew that they were not far behind, every time she had tried to stop and rest, she found that moments later she would be attacked by an feminine looking ninja in a black robe and it's bloody exploding birds. The irony was not lost on her as in her dreams her inhabitant would often dream of pouncing out of the undergrowth at some unsuspecting bird; and now here she was being hunted by birds.

She was bloodied and exhausted from her previous encounters; Yugito knew that she somehow had to lose her pursuers soon or it would be the end for her. Yugito reached the edge of the tree line and briefly surveyed her surroundings; thankfully she had keen night sight due to her companion, the landscape seemed bleak and sparse there was nowhere within sight where she could hide and briefly rest. She leapt out of the trees and began to pump as much chakra into her legs as she could she needed to find cover and fast.

It had been hours since she had any contact with her pursuers and the fatigue had finally began to take its toll; she found a small outcrop close to the top of what appeared to be a hill and decided to rest for the moment, she figured that in the darkness that she would actually catch a break so that Nibi would be able to heal her. If her previous luck was anything to go by she would have known better; she had just gotten comfortable when she heard the beating of wings, she peered out into the darkness only to glimpse a small flock of small white birds heading towards her position. She leapt out and ran up the hill; all the while explosions were going off behind her and showering her with debris. Yugito's jounin uniform was shredded and barely hanging on to her bruised and bloodied body as she ran for her life; she reached the top and abruptly stopped, she was at the edge of a cliff overlooking a wide river in the gorge below. "For fuck sake can't I catch a break" she screamed in frustration. She turned to face her pursuers as they approached; Deidara seemed to be extremely happy and was telling his companion that this was some of his best artwork ever as he pointed to the mangled landscape littered with craters, which were slowly filling with water, at the centre of this so called masterpiece was Yugito battered and bruised.

"There is nowhere left for you to run and I'm pissed as it is" growled Sasori

"Fuck you as if I give a shit asshole"

"Take your girlfriend" Yugito pointed to Deidara "and work out your stress"

"Why you bitch" Deidara screamed "I'm a man for fuck sake; why does everyone think I'm a bitch"

"We are late as it is; we haven't got time for this shit" said Sasori

"It's over; you don't stand a chance" came the voice of Hidan as he jumped towards Yugito swinging his scythe; Yugito flipped back startled at the appearance of the third member, she knew the fourth had to be close. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against these four and knowing that caused the fear to take root in her mind; Nibi within her became increasingly agitated sharing the same fear as her container as both knew what their fate was to be, and death didn't appeal to either of them.

Yugito began to scan the area looking for anything which would provide an opportunity for escape and the only option she could see was the cliff behind her, she had no idea whether or not she would survive the fall, but there was no way that she was going with them. The four began to approach her steadily with the intention of finally capturing their prey; she backed away towards the edge; her mind was made up she turned around to face them one last time.

"Fuck you bastards; I'll see you in hell" she shouted defiantly as she turned back towards the cliff edge and leapt into the darkness.

"You fucking dumbass" screamed Kakuza as he slapped the back of Deidara's head.

"Pein-sama is going to be pissed if we don't find her" muttered Sasori. Kakuza walked up to the edge and looked over into the darkness below, he knew it was a long drop and that it would take time for them to find a route down into the gorge below.

"Move it, we have to find that bitch and soon" Deidara stated as he began to walk away from the cliff edge.

As she hit the water all the air was forced out of her lungs; she felt her ribs crack and didn't have the strength to swim to the bank. She found herself drifting with the current, her grasp on consciousness ebbing.

**Suna...**

The duo approached the sentry post at the entrance of Suna, their faces were hidden by the a combination of the sand being blown and the straw hats that adorned their heads, their cloaks only added to the mysterious aura that the pair gave off. The two chunnin on guard noticed the approaching pair and readied their kunai.

"Halt who goes there" called the guards; the two continued to approach and slowly Itachi raised the brow of his hat revealing his eyes, with that the two collapsed and fell into a short lived trance which neither would remember.

"Your no fun Itachi" pouted Kisame as the pair slowly passed the unconscious guards entering the city. The streets were empty and the sky was clear revealing the stars in the sky above; the only sign of any movement was the occasional dust devil that would whistle along the streets.

"Where's the brat then?" asked Kisame as the pair continued their walk along the streets.

"The Kazekage tower" replied Itachi in his usual monotone voice.

"It sounds like me and Samehada here will get to play after all then" Itachi just rolled his eyes and continued deeper into the city.

Meanwhile a genin team had just returned to the city and found the two guards just as they began to awake from their state of unconsciousness. There was a sense of confusion surrounding the whole situation which only served to create an atmosphere of suspicion surrounding the circumstances; a sense of urgency developed among the group and the guards set of a warning flare to alert the shinobi of Suna.

Itachi and Kisame were walking along the streets when the sky above them lit up in an orange glow.

"Now the fun begins" chuckled Kisame as he reached behind him and grabbed Samehada; Itachi didn't respond but carried on walking towards the tower which was now coming into view. Suddenly shadows appeared on the rooftops and a flurry of shuriken rained down on the pair, who deflected the oncoming barrage with kunai and Samehada. Kisame began to feel excited he was finally getting some action which had been missing from his life recently.

"I'll meet you at the tower" said Kisame excitedly as he leapt up to the rooftop to get himself some action. Itachi carried on as if nothing was happening as stoic as always.

In the Kazekage tower there was pandemonium the defending ninja were running around like ants with no one being fully aware of the events which were occurring in the streets below.

Kisame was having an easy time so far he had only come across mid chunnin level ninja and he found that somewhat frustrating; but he would settle for what he could get. He was using Samehada more as a bat; swatting bugs because to him that's exactly what they were.

News was beginning to make its way to the Kazekage tower regarding the intruders and they were now aware of who they were dealing with. Baki ordered for a message to be sent to Kohona asking for help; the sand was still recovering from Orochimaru's deception and there was no way that they could handle S-class nins without help.

Gaara had known for some time that this moment would come; he had no idea that they would be so direct. The losses from the incursion were beginning to mount, the message had been sent to Kohona. He knew that any help wouldn't arrive in time; it was time for him to fulfil his duties as a Kage, time to protect his precious people. He looked into the eyes of his older brother; no words were needed, but he knew that this could the last time that he saw his family, at least in this life. He took one last look over the village from the balcony of his office and then walked out of his office to enter the fray. Gaara and Shukuku felt extremely nervous as they knew what was at stake, never the less both felt determined.

Zetsu was being his usual self lurking in the shadows, voyeuristically enjoying the chaos that was ensuing. It reminded him of an ants nest, which had just been disturbed, people were running to and fro, all sense of purpose clouded by the thick atmosphere of fear and panic.

Itachi had reached the tower, which he considered to rather bland, much like the rest of the village; however he was feeling a sense of anticipation, hoping that Gaara would provide a test of his power. He had been waiting years for Sasuke to develop enough to serve his purpose and finally cement his power. Once he had Sasuke he felt s if he would be like a god amongst men, but until then he had Akatsaki.

Gaara exited the tower and came face to face with Itachi, he flared his chakra and his gourd quickly emptied in a fluid motion separating into two individual clouds of sand; one hung in the air above him and the other positioned itself defensively in front of him.

The atmosphere began to feel heavy with two conflicting emotions from the two anticipation and tension, which was broken when Itachi sped forward towards Gaara aiming a kick at the head of Gaara, the sand instinctively moved and blocked the attempted kick. Itachi followed this up with a number of punches all of which seemed to be blocked even using his sharingan he couldn't get a physical hit on Gaara.

Itachi backed away; his feelings of anticipation began to feel justified, he knew that this would be attest of sorts, but it wasn't going to be the test that he had spent years waiting for.

Gaara knew that elementally he was at a disadvantage and knew that his chances of winning were slim at best; he knew that he had to buy some time and move the battle away from the centre of the village to prevent further destruction.

"Shall we take this somewhere more suitable" suggested Gaara in his usual monotonous voice; for a brief moment Itachi's face grew a smirk, which promptly vanished as he nodded. They both vanished only to appear outside the village gates; Gaara's tenant felt the apprehension that its container was experiencing, Shukuku was also feeling a foreboding sense of fear. It knew that both his and Gaara's fate were undeniably entwined, through the connection they both had the same thought was present. If this was to be their end they wouldn't go down without a fight.

**Kohona...**

News was spreading throughout the village regarding the 'unfortunate' events surrounding the demise of Homura; the brutality of it sent fear throughout segments of the council. Kyuu was elated; yes she was technically a reformed demon, but what demon couldn't help but savour and enjoy the smell of fear as it permeated through the village. The death served its purpose and would make revenge on the others even sweeter for her and more traumatic for those who were to feel her wrath. She knew that she would have to wait for her next serving of revenge and that gave her time to come up with something just a bit more gruesome for her next victim...whoever that was to be.

**Unknown Location...**

"Is everything ready?" asked a figure hidden in the shadows.

"Hai, our allies are ready, we can move within the month" replied another.

"Finally it will burn and we shall have our revenge"

"Hai as it is your wish"

**Kohona...**

Since his return Naruto almost felt as if he had been reborn, so many questions which had previously been haunting him had finally been answered. He felt extremely comfortable in his home with Kyuu, but like with many things in life when you settle one problem another usually takes its place. In this case it was the problem of having more than one wife; he wasn't stupid, he knew that if he showed any interest anytime soon then Kyuu would remove his meat and veg, stir fry them and then shove them down his throat.

He was removed from his thoughts when he heard a perverted giggle; looking up he met the gaze of Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama requires your presence Naruto, by the way good book I didn't think that some of these positions were possible" giggled the rather flustered (turned on) jounin.

"Alright, let's go see the old hag" with that the two took to the streets of Kohona; although he still received glares, they were getting slightly fewer in number. Naruto wondered if he had made the right decision in coming back, yes this was his home in a sense; but even with his heritage being revealed it didn't feel as if it was having any real positive effect in regards to how he was regarded, the hatred and disgust felt towards him by the general population was probably too deeply rooted.

Subconsciously he began to plan ahead, if things didn't change then he would have to weigh up his options and make some sort of provision for those who were precious to him and at the moment that number wasn't too large, although a number of clans had forced him to re-evaluate his opinion of them.

The two entered the tower and climbed the steps only to be greeted by Shizune.

"Ohayo Shizune-chan"

"Ah Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama is expecting you" she happily chirped; she was happy to see him back, as she had missed him and his happy go lucky persona.

Naruto and Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Enter" yelled Tsunade from behind the door.

"Ah brat"

"Eh Baa-chan what's up" Kakashi backed away, noticing the Godaimes forehead twitching almost uncontrollably. She rose from her chair and walked around; Naruto didn't see the warning signs as Tsunade punched him into a bookcase, which promptly fell on top of him.

"What have I told you about calling me that brat" her voice heavy with intent.

"Well you are an old bag" grumbled Naruto from beneath the bookcase.

"What was that" Tsunade growled as she stepped towards him whilst cracking her knuckles.

"Hokage-sama" came a feminine voice from the other side of the room, Tsunade turned around looking at the young woman, sighing and grumbling made her way back to her desk.

"You ungrateful gaki, I called you here for a mission" with that Naruto perked up, 'finally some action' he thought as a wry smile crept upon his face. Tsunade's demeanour suddenly became more formal.

"This is an A class mission Naruto; you and Hana are to head to oto and scout a forward base gather any information you can and then destroy the base, is that clear".

"Hai Hokage-sama" replied Hana.

"Yeah, no problem"

"You leave in an hour from the main gate "dismissed.

Naruto and Hana departed to prepare. Hana herself was quite troubled by this mission; all she knew about Naruto was that he was a loud mouth brat, who had been recently been promoted to jounin and that he was despised by the village. She set off in search of her brother Kiba to gain some more information; she knew that this mission was going to be in the words of Shikamaru 'troublesome' as there was no love lost between Kohona and Oto.

Hana arrived back at her clans compound deep in thought, which Tsume swiftly brought her out of.

"What's up?" asked Tsume.

"I've got a mission with Naruto; just the two of us and it's an A- class search and destroy" she paused for a moment.

"I don't really know anything about him"

"So you don't know if you can trust him eh?" asked Tsume in a rather annoyed tone. Hana looked at her mother and realised that she was disappointed in her.

"He comes from a strong honourable pack" voiced Tsume in her matriarchal tone. Hana knew immediately that the subject was now closed. In Hana's mind time would tell, with that she went to get changed and collect her gear.

Meanwhile Naruto knowing that he may be gone for a while headed straight for Teuchi's and the god that is ramen. He ate his usual fill and left his money on the counter. He quickly said his goodbyes to Teuchi and Ayame; then set off towards his compound to get his gear and say farewell to Kyuu for a while.

As he ran across the courtyard he was suddenly bundled to the ground; he looked up only to find himself being straddled by Kyuu who was wearing an Anko like smirk. She leant down and began to kiss him passionately; her lips fighting a battle of dominance with his, not one to be outdone he began to channel a small amount of chakra into his lips. Kyuu gave a low growl; she began to probe his lips seeking entrance, which he willingly gave.

Their tongues met in a dance entwining and enticing one another; her desire for him was almost unbearable as was his for her. He began to channel chakra into his tongue and began to tease her tongue sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body; she began to moan and could feel her body throbbing, her primal instincts were awakening. Naruto should have known better; but was caught up in the moment. Kyuu sunk her teeth into his shoulders sending pulses of chakra through his body. He knew that if he didn't stop soon then he wouldn't be in any shape to carry out his mission. He brought his hands up behind her ears and began to stroke them gently, her bite began to loosen, but only briefly before she applied more pressure and chakra. Naruto now knew that he was seriously screwed; there was no way that she was giving up, she wanted no needed and craved release and she was going to get it one way or another.

She reached down to his bulge and began to channel minute amounts of chakra into his manhood causing him to growl ever so slightly as his tool throbbed with each pulse; his own instincts began to take over as he rolled her over taking the dominant position. She released her bite and looked into his cerulean eyes which now had an animalistic quality to them as she lick his blood of her lips. Naruto leant down and began to kiss her neck as he gently slid her kimono down her body; slowly revealing her glistening soft skin and well tone body. She continued to moan as he kissed and nipped at the nape of her neck; her breasts were slowly revealed and his tongue began to lick and caress its way slowly down her body, she could feel the warm moist honey dripping down her thigh, her body felt so warm. Kyuu shuddered as his tongue finally reached her left nipple and began to slowly circle the erect nub, whilst his fingers began to send chakra into her other nipple. She felt waves of pleasure coursing through her body; the tension inside her body steadily building. Kyuu slipped her hands down his pants and firmly grasped his tool and slowly began to move her hand to and fro; he gave a guttural growl and groaned at her touch. The two were rapidly beginning to lose themselves in the moment; when they interrupted by a rather coarse growl, looking up from their position in the middle of the rather secluded courtyard they saw a pair of rather large dogs and an extremely flushed looking Hana, who had been watching for the past few minutes. (AN. I thought a little citrus was appropriate at this time, a full serving will come later with a few side orders)

Kyuu and Naruto broke away from each other both feeling different emotions; Naruto was obviously embarrassed at being caught and even more so when he noticed that he could smell Hana's arousal, he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes or even in her direction. Kyuu on the other hand was pissed and frustrated; she had been looking forward to this moment for some time, her frustration had been building and was so close to release only to be interrupted was a bitch, she gave a low growl towards Hana clearly smelling her arousal as well.

Hana on the other hand was having an internal battle at that moment; She should be pissed at Naruto as she had been waiting at the gate for some time before she finally decided to come and find him, on the other hand the animalistic foreplay that she had witnessed had left her feeling wetter that Kusa in the monsoon season.

"We're late for the mission" she said clearly embarrassed; whilst looking at her partners, who incidentally were snickering at her predicament, this was blackmail material which was simply too good to pass up.

Naruto turned to Kyuu and whispered to her that they would finish this when he got back; then they kissed passionately.

"You better" It was more of an order than a reply.

"Nice to meet you" said Hana as she waved, still flustered and extremely uncomfortable with what she walked in on.

Naruto, Hana and her companions finally left Kohona and headed towards the Fire – Oto border and whatever lay ahead of them.

Around five hours later the messenger bird finally arrived in Kohona.

The door to the Hokage's office flew open with a loud bang. Tsunade jumped up from her sake induced stupor and promptly lashed out; knocking the chunnin clean out and into the wall, she walked over to his prone body and removed the slip of paper which he was holding.

Tsunade began to groggily read the note; the further she read the more disturbed she become. She knew that something would occur; but she was surprised by the boldness of the action, a straight forward assault of a hidden village by Akatsaki was unheard of, usually they worked in the shadows and this greatly disturbed her.

"Shizune" yelled Tsunade.

Shizune flew into the office and looked at her obviously disturbed mentor and friend.

"Get me team Gai, Kurenai and Asuma immediately"

"Hai" Shizune left to assemble the teams; whilst Tsunade went to the draw in her desk and reached for her sake; she needed a drink as she had a feeling that things were only going to get worse. Tsunade's thoughts drifted off towards Naruto; she knew that if they were making their move for Gaara then it would be sooner rather than later that they would go after Naruto, the question in her head was when the time come would he be strong enough to endure and would she be able to save someone precious to her this time.

Fifteen minutes later the three teams were stood before Tsunade.

"You can some in now you pervert" said Tsunade whilst eying the teams before her; Jiraiya hopped in through the window and took his place by the side of the Hokage.

"This mission is for all three teams; and I'm not going to lie, it is at least 'A class' and could quite easily rise to S"

The atmosphere in the room tensed quite considerably; the gathered Chunnin and Jounin looked apprehensive none more so than Hinata and Ino.

"Hokage-sama just what does this mission entail" asked Kurenai with a tone that reflected the anguish that she felt for her team.

All present in the room focused their gaze at the Hokage as she rose and faced out of the balcony looking over the village.

"Suna is under attack by 'S ranked' nins; Itachi and Kisame from Akatsaki have been positively identified, their primary target seems to the Kazekage"

There was silence while she let that piece of information be absorbed by the others in the room.

"Your mission is to leave immediately and provide all necessary support in the protection of Suna and the Kazekage; if you engage the enemy do so in groups, am I clear"

"Hai Hokage-sama" replied the jounin.

"One more thing; I will be sending a combat support group shortly after you depart, be careful, now dismissed"

The room cleared of the three teams; they all left to gather their equipment each having a sick feeling at the back of their throats; they all grasped the seriousness of this mission and the possibility that one or some them may not return.

At the gate the mood was sombre even Gai and Lee were silent; no cries of the springtime of youth, this only added to the tension that was building within each of the young chunnin.

Meanwhile Tsunade was deciding with Jiraiya just who would be in the combat team and after some discussion came to the conclusion that it would be a five man cell consisting of Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura led by Jariaya himself, the fifth member was chosen by Jariaya himself and to be honest Tsunade was sceptical at first and took some convincing especially in light of the person's history. The final member of the team was to be Kyuu; Jariaya knew some of her capabilities in terms of some of jutsu's that she was capable of using; she knew most of Naruto's jutsu's. The only real problem would be explaining her presence in such a squad, but Jiraiya was adamant that if he couldn't take Naruto then he would have Kyuu.

**AN.** Hope you enjoyed this chapter i thought that this would be a good place to pause, the poll will close after the posting of chapter 5. At the moment lets say that Yugito is definitely in as she is sooo far ahead, the others are still up in the air. Anyway thanks to all those who take the time to review and for those that don't please review...ja ne Kitsune


End file.
